Sex Therapy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has worked for years along side her partner, Bankotsu, as a Therapist, but not just any therapist.They were Sex Therapists, and coming from America, they now had a nice spot in Japan, placed in Downtown Tokyo.FullSummIn Aniverse/InuYasha
1. Underdog!

**Sex Therapy**

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi has worked for years along side her partner, Bankotsu, as a Therapist, but not just any therapist. They were Sex Therapists, and coming from America, they now had a nice spot in Japan, placed in Downtown Tokyo. A whole world of possibilities...is it possible to have such a job...and find a romance of her own? Or will her wish of fulfilling the hopes, dreams and desires of others...override the amount of time she uses for herself?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Aniverse! **_

_**MAIN PAIRINGS: Different every chapter...**_

_**Side Pairing: Kagome/Undecided**_

_**Genre: Lots of Sexual Scenes (Romance/Angst/Crime/Slice of Life)**_

_**Rated: M for Mature Scenes**_

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that this will be Alternate Universe and interconnected ANIME's! If you have a suggestion, pairing or anime wise, please send it in a review! Tell me what you think, I will do dedications for requests! Be it Yuri/Yaoi/Straight or something else. Although this is AU, Demons are in this. Again, any requests, please feel free to message me about them! Thanks again.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Underdog**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_In here,_

_We help make fantasies reality;_

_Dreams come true;_

_Desires are fulfilled..._

_So please,_

_Come in..._

_Let us bring your truest desires out,_

_Let us resurface a dream..._

_Watch as lust, love and life intermingle..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_Damn, chief's got us working doubles again...'_

"Matsuda, you heading out?"

Matsuda turned, his eyes a mocha brown, stared into the curious green eyes of the auburn red head hacker that worked with the police department. His _friend_...stood off to the side waiting for him to finish talking. Blonde hair and blue eyes; neither were Japanese, that much was obvious just looking at their hair and eye colors. "No, I'm stuck here till I finish writing up this report."

"Shit, you'd think none of us had lives with how he drills works into us."

"Don't complain Matt, you just have to play on that laptop of your. We have to do all the real work."

"Damn Mello, you want to try doing my job? I'm sure you could keep several million criminal files from being hacked into with only a few minutes to work with; because it's _that_ easy." Matt glared before walking off. "See ya tomorrow Matsuda,"

Matsuda ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and frowned before lifting his hand to give a half-assed wave, "See ya..."

"Hey!"

Matsuda jumped, looking to Mello who was holding out a file to him. "It's from _him_. Wants' you to take a look at that new Therapist downtown, with these young women going missing, it started up around the time they moved in."

Matsuda took the file and sighed, "Looks like another long night."

"And it only gets worse." Mello said before walking off in the same direction Matt had scampered off in.

**-x-x-x-**

Matsuda walked the streets to Downtown Tokyo as he thought over the many things that had been getting piled on him as of late. He was starting to miss their old chief...this one..._ 'L Lawliet...twenty-six years old...top of the police academy and the chief of Tokyo Police Department. He's amazing, smart and quick...he's quiet, but that's okay...I talk enough for most of the Police Department...he's kind of pale, but that doesn't really surprise me. I've never seen him leave his office, and when I've seen him come in, he's draped in a black trench coat and black shades. He's pretty discrete...almost invisible...handsome too...AH!'_ Matsuda blushed, "I-I'm here..." He looked up at the building, glancing around, he made sure no one was following or watching him before walking down a few steps to the door where he turned the knob and entered to find a very clean-cut and calming fashioned bar. "Oh...is this the...wrong place?"

"Mr. Matsuda...correct?"

He turned and looked to see a young woman with wavy black hair that fell down her back to her hips in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a deep, ocean blue; had he stared into them a little longer, he'd swear it possible to drown in someone's eyes. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, light skin toned pantyhose and a white button up top that was tucked into her skirt. She was cleaning a crystal glass with a rag when another person walked in; a man, with black hair past his hips in a slightly loose braid, blue eyes with a glimmer of passion inside them. He wore the same white button up, only it was tucked into a pair of black pants with a black vest over it. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Not yet...you were looking for the Sex Therapist?"

"Y-yes...I─"

"Having trouble..." The man smirked, "We know."

"N-no...no, that isn't why I'm here!" He said, slightly put off by how they finished each others sentences or interrupted him with one thing or another.

"Oh? But isn't it?" The woman walked around the counter and placed a hand on his, "Please, come sit down." She led him to a barstool and made her way back to her spot on the other side of the counter. "A drink, perhaps?"

"No...I-I came here─"

"Colorado Bulldog, on the rocks, shaken, not stirred." The man said, placing a small glass before him.

"..."

"Now, let me introduce myself." The woman said from across the counter, "I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, and this is my half brother, Bankotsu Shinichi."

"A pleasure."

"We can tell something is bothering you," She said, "At work...perhaps..." A devious smile crossed her lips, but that went unnoticed by Matsuda.

"Ah...y-yeah...I guess you could say that."

Bankotsu put his own rag down as Kagome made her way out of the room. "You work as a detective for the Tokyo Police Department, right?" He asked, taking this to be his cue. Having been doing this for years, they could always tell their customers sexual preferences with ease.

A light haze filled the room, only barely recognized by the detective as incense, but the scent went unrecognized. "That's right."

"Heard they have a new chief."

"Oh, yeah...h-he's pretty young...b-but he get's the job done. Only started four months ago..._so annoying_..." The incense started to give the room a slightly cloudy look.

"What is?" Bankotsu made his way around the counter.

"All I seem to be thinking about lately is the chief."

"How often?"

"He's in my dreams every night, and when I have to talk with him face to face, my body stiffens, and I get nerves...his eyes trail over me like he's assessing me...it feels like he's measuring me up...to something I can't be."

"Matsuda...you are so insecure, timid..."

He glanced up, eyes widening at not only the voice, but the man himself. "M-Mr. Lawliet!"

Bankotsu grinned, the effects of the incense had taken effect. "Matsuda, tell me about these dreams."

"S-sir...uh..."

"What happened? A while ago you had finally gotten comfortable speaking, now...?"

"I-it's only...sir, I could get fired..."

He leaned in so that his lips were but a whisper away from Matsuda's ear. _"I'm the chief...no ones going to fire you..."_

"..." Matsuda's breathing had sped up slightly, "Th-they always start a-at work..." His breath hitched at the feel of his boss's hands resting on his hips. "Y-you call me in...and..." He closed his eyes. "I can't...I'm sorry sir!"

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you. It's shameful...you would definitely get upset if you knew!"

"If I knew that you had wet dreams of me? That some nights, you stay up crying out my name, grasping your manhood in desperation, dreaming of my touch, never knowing what it could really do to you...still...you want to know it, familiarize yourself with it..." His hands reached down to Matsuda's lap, barely brushing at his hardening member. _"Let me show you..."_

"_Ah! M-Mr. Lawliet...I...I...no..._NO! NO!" Matsuda stood up suddenly and gripped his head, "This is a dream...an hallucination! Mr. Lawliet would never act this way!" A hand reached into his unbuttoned pants and stroked him, his head fell backwards. "A dream..."

"Your right, this is all a dream...but this..." He tightened his hold, his other hand lowering Matsuda's pants a little more. "This could all be real..." Bankotsu dropped to his knees silently, taking his customer in his mouth when Matsuda's hands gripped his hair in a semi-tight hold.

"L! AH! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A DREAM!" His head shook back and forth, "I love you so much, I can't tell you..."

Bankotsu pulled away, "Then...show me..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched the customer leave, a fan in hand as she plugged it in and turned it on high, having it face the door that was now wide open. She put the incense out and sighed, her brother came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders before kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm off to bed," He said, "You okay with locking up tonight?"

"Mm," Her eyes closed, she felt him tighten his hold around her before letting go. "I'll be up there when the room is aired out. Put that boys cup in the sink, I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Right." He grabbed the cup, "How do you think it'll go?"

"Well..." Kagome sighed, "He's self-conscious..._very_...self-conscious...if he can get up the courage to tell L...it should all fall in place."

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Matsuda!"

'_Huh? Déjà vú...' _He turned once more to see Matt and Mello, this time, instead of leaving, they were arriving.

"Mello told me about that café file, so how did it go?"

"..." His mind drew a blank before he mentally swore, "D-dead end..."

Mello quirked a brow and the two shared a look before Matt smiled, "I'm sure something will come up." He said, "Anyways, I heard from Light that Chief wants to speak with you. I think...about the case..." He waved and left with Mello.

'_I completely forgot about the case!'_ He blushed, _'I got distracted...'_ He walked off towards the Chief's office and raised his hand to knock when the door opened to reveal L standing there. An innocent, untouched man...with the look of a philosopher...well...actually...he looked more like a panda..."Sir..." He walked in when the chief moved aside then shut the door. "Sir, you look exhausted! You should go home and get some sleep!"

"Matsuda..."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He said this without knowing what was going to be said, typical Matsuda, "I know I'm just a detective, and a horrible one at that; but I know a few things about health, and you obviously have insomnia! If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me!" A desperate look in his eyes showed through. Normally he wouldn't be this outspoken, he was glad that the chiefs' room was sound proof and the blinds were closed.

"..."

"Please!"

"...you really want to help?"

"YES!"

"..." L gave a sidelong look before meeting Matsuda's distressed and hopeless eyes. "Kiss me..."

"...huh?"

"..."

"Sorry, I think my mind is messing with me, what was it you said?"

L thought about answering, but chose a different method. "What is it you heard?"

"...I thought you said..._k..s...me.._"

"I didn't hear you..."

"I-I thought you said..._Kiss me..._"

"I still didn't catch that last part, what is it you said?"

"I SAID KISS ME!" Warm lips were pressed against his and his eyes flew open in surprise. "..." He couldn't move, he couldn't blink... he was sure his breathing had stopped, and his heart...it had obviously forgotten that its purpose was to beat!

"If that...is what you want..."

"Huh?"

"You said you would help me..." His head rested gently against Matsuda's chest, "This helps...sit..."

Not being able to do much else, Matsuda sat down on the couch across from the desk and chairs. "...anything...anything else?"

"Just, stay here. No one can come in...the door is locked..." He laid down on the couch and rested his head on Matsuda's lap before finally...sleep took him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey..."

Kagome turned to Bankotsu, "Yeah?"

"L said he'd drop by to tell us how things went...right?"

"Mmhm, but I've got a feeling his visit will be prolonged...he's got some much needed sleep he needs to catch up on." She smiled, "However, I'm sure...that right now, he's dreaming a peaceful dream with Matsuda at his side...I know things have worked out..."

"You told Matsuda that 'actions speak louder than words' before he left...I could see him running into work and just randomly hugging his boss. Or kissing him before the other detectives! HA!"

Kagome laughed, "He's a little slow...but I think...he's got a lot of potential to grow into. L saw something...so...he must have something...inside."

"Well...whatever it is...wishin them both luck."

"Yeah."

"...hungry?"

Kagome stood, "Sesshoumaru should have the new pumpkin custard pies today!"

"Off to Lá Pastry Púp it is!"

"Don't let him hear you calling him that,"

"Oh...I'm sure it'll be fine."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a review telling me what you think! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. One plus Two is?

**Sex Therapy**

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi has worked for years along side her partner, Bankotsu, as a Therapist, but not just any therapist. They were Sex Therapists, and coming from America, they now had a nice spot in Japan, placed in Downtown Tokyo. A whole world of possibilities...is it possible to have such a job...and find a romance of her own? Or will her wish of fulfilling the hopes, dreams and desires of others...override the amount of time she uses for herself?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Aniverse!**_

_**MAIN PAIRINGS: Different every chapter...**_

_**Side Pairing: Kagome/Undecided**_

_**Genre: Lots of Sexual Scenes (Romance/Angst/Crime/Slice of Life)**_

_**Rated: M for Mature Scenes**_

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that this will be Alternate Universe and interconnected ANIME's! If you have a suggestion, pairing or anime wise, please send it in a review! Tell me what you think, I will do dedications for requests! Be it Yuri/Yaoi/Straight or something else. Although this is AU, Demons are in this. Again, any requests, please feel free to message me about them! Thanks again.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**One Plus Two is...?**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_In here,_

_We help make fantasies reality;_

_Dreams come true;_

_Desires are fulfilled..._

_So please,_

_Come in..._

_Let us bring your truest desires out,_

_Let us resurface a dream..._

_Watch as lust, love and life intermingle..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Dedicated to...Valleygoat**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Singles night, always so much fun..." Kagome watched young ladies start to filter into the Pastry _palace_ in which she sat scoping the area outside from the window. A hand brushed away her hair and she felt a kiss grace her neck. Smiling, she turned and met golden orbs that were breathtaking, "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"You order," He placed two plates with a slice of his new pumpkin custard pie down, one before her and one across from her. "Enjoy~" He sauntered off gracefully as her brother walked back from the restroom.

"Why is he so touchy-feely with you?"

"...because you won't give him the time of day?"

Bankotsu smirked, "Nah, that can't be it. I slept with him just last week."

Kagome resisted slapping her hand against her forehead. "I don't suppose it was work related, was it?"

"Of course not!" He winked playfully.

"...right, well...not that it matters how _touchy-feely_ he is with me."

Bankotsu frowned, "It does matter, your mine, so anything outside of work...I don't like."

Rolling her eyes, she returned to eating the pie in front of her as the door to the Pastry shop opened and three people walked in.

"─_ompleatly shocked that they didn't do it sooner!"_

Kagome only caught part of the conversation, unsure about the topic; she turned to see that it was a beautiful blonde speaking. With aquamarine blue eyes and light blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, the girl was attractive in her own right, but she had an attitude, which was clear from where Kagome sat. She watched her turn a snobbish comment onto one of the men behind her, or...boys. From the ring on her finger, Kagome deduced that the girl was engaged, but judging from her stereotypical look, she was probably with the thin, lean, handsome gentleman on her right with his hair pulled up into a ponytail of his own which spiked out a bit in the back. The one beside him taking the abuse was probably a friend of the fiancé, and by the looks of it, he took in a lot of verbal abuse from the blonde beauty.

'_...how obnoxious...' _Kagome watched the three interact and felt herself growing more and more annoyed by the blondes rudeness. A hand on her irritably tapping one caused her to look into the eyes of her beloved half-brother. He shook his head and smiled; pulling out a card, he handed it to her and stood to get a to-go box for their dessert. Kagome looked down at the card, _'Sex Therapy: Dreams and Desires Made Real...'_

She stood to leave as the three made to pass her and _accidently_ bumped into the larger male taking the verbal attacks. She dropped the card before him and bowed apologetically before running to catch up with Bankotsu, waving a final farewell to Sesshoumaru who bowed farewell to her. She could hear the boy calling out to her about the card she dropped, but ignored him and played as if she hadn't heard him.

**-x-x-x-**

Standing in line, Ino practically growled out in annoyance when Chouji and Shikamaru ignored her. "Hello~" She drawled in annoyance.

Chouji was an overweight, well, big boned guy; a friend, brother like friend, of her fiancé Shikamaru. The two had been the best of friends since early childhood, and even now, they were inseparable.

Chouji turned around suddenly and blushed, "S-sorry, Ino."

"Che," She turned back to place her order.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome,"

Smiling, Chouji looked down at the card in hand, _'Sex Therapy: Dreams and Desires Made Real... Dreams?'_

Shikamaru glanced over his friends shoulder and raised a brow in curiosity, "You aren't thinking about going...are you?"

"...mm, of course not..." He said, blushing as he pocketed the card.

"Of course not, that's why you put it in you pocket, so you won't forget that you aren't going."

"...well, maybe I will..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I'm going with you,"

"Going where?" Ino asked as she came over with a slice of Tiramisu.

"Cloud watching,"

"Honestly, you are both so weird!"

She stormed off and sat at a table, waiting patiently for the two to get their own orders.

"Lucky man,"

Shikamaru glanced over the counter and stared at the gentleman in white, "Yeah, that's not the word that I would use to describe me," He looked at the name on the tag on the gentleman's chef's jacket, "Sesshoumaru."

Chouji frowned, "She's not that bad,"

"Hm," Sesshoumaru glanced the two over, then gazed back at the blonde before reverting his attention back at the two boys in front of him. "What will be your order then?"

**-x-x-x-**

**(9:00 PM)**

Kagome smiled as she read over a letter, "Hey, Bankotsu, read this."

He was sitting balanced on the back to legs of a bar stool when she called out his name. Turning, he settled the seat back down and took the letter. In her other hand was a check. "Lawliet?"

She nodded.

Unfolding the letter, he started at the top and skimmed through, _'My gratitude can never be expressed, as there is too much for me to be happy for right now. I never expected him to request a status change in our affiliation, which I am more the willing to concede in. You were both perfect in executing you talent, and if I ever am in need of your particular job classification again, I will be quick to get in contact with you and your brother. Many Thank You's. ─ L...'_

Kagome laughed, "Guess it worked out,"

"_E-excuse us,"_

Kagome glanced up from over the counter and smiled.

"Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, I'm so happy that you could join us,"

Watching her brother, she couldn't help but give a silent laugh, _'Good thing we did our research,'_ she thought to herself. "Is your noisy fiancé here too?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "No, that is just asking for drama."

"Well, I guess we can work with you two then,"

"What, you only work with girls?"

Kagome smiled, _'Not hardly,'_

Bankotsu walked around the counter and grabbed two glasses, "If I am correct, you don't like anything that burns, you prefer the smooth factor that is presented with fastidious types of alcoholic beverages," He said the to Shikamaru who looked surprised by the accurate account of his alcoholic preferences.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And a simple shot of whisky for your shy friend," Kagome added, sliding the bottle down the counter and toward Bankotsu who caught it and flipped it, pouring the liquid before sliding it back to Kagome.

"Y-yes..."

"How did you know our names?"

Kagome laughed, "A little bird told us,"

"...right,"

"Oh no," Kagome smirked, "he doesn't believe me...I feel insulted." She walked around the counter and sat in front of the two with her legs crossed suggestively over one another. "So...Shikamaru, do _you_ know why you're here?"

"To support Chouji, he's here to talk, not me."

"No, I promise you, you will be more involved than you think."

He glared at her, causing her to hold her hands up defensively, "Bankotsu, my half-brother," She introduced, "and my name is Kagome."

"And you two own a sex therapy business? Isn't that a little awkward?"

"Vice and Order co-exist as equals within these walls. Be not afraid of the thoughts of others, embrace your desires, and relish in your dreams..."

Chouji blushed, "You dropped the card on purpose,"

She grinned, "I did, and you came, but now...now that you are here, tell me...your feelings for the blonde..."

Kagome glanced up at the door and locked eyes with Bankotsu who bowed out and left the three alone. This did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru who watched the interaction; then he concentrated on Kagome who was lighting what looked like an incense.

"M-my feelings...I-I..." He closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenched taut as he turned away from his long-time friend.

"Che, if you have feelings for her, tell the lady. It doesn't matter to me...I mean, we've both liked her since as long as I can remember...why, I don't know..."

Kagome smiled, watching their eyes start to cloud up with the smell circulating through the room. She slipped off the seat, and waited a few moments, then, placed a hand gently on Chouji's. He looked up and almost fell off his seat in surprise, _'...perfect,'_

"I-Ino!"

Shikamaru blinked back the fog in his eyes and looked at the interaction between his best friend and the _Sex Therapist_, Kagome. He realized then just what the incense was that he was smelling; a hallucinogen. Causing his friend, and most likely himself in a few moments, to perceive reality in a manner unreal to what was actually happening. In this instance, his friend was seeing Ino, the girl he had proposed to on a whim and was to merry within the next couple of months. While he was starting to feel the effects of the hallucinogen, he still clearly saw the raven haired beauty that had served him his drink earlier, urging Chouji to let loose and reveal his inner feelings for his loud mouth fiancé.

"No...not possible..." Chouji looked at Shikamaru only for Kagome to block his way and crouch down before him, _"Ino," _

Shikamaru raised a curious brow, wondering just how this would end. Either way, he made a mental note to not get involved, no matter what happened or what he saw.

"I..."

"Yes?" Kagome encouraged him to continue.

"_I love you..."_ His voice came out softly spoken, "I've always loved you, and I always will; I hate that you are going to merry Shikamaru, and I never stood a chance!"

Eyes widened and Kagome heard the soft gasp which did go unnoticed by Shikamaru who was starting to fall under the spell of the incense.

"Show me,"

"_Wha─?"_

Her hand gripped him at the base of his neck and pulled him down to catch her lips which stopped him from speaking any further, and forced his hands to react, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her up onto his lap, her legs straddling him in an attempt to keep from falling off.

"_Incredible,"_ Shikamaru watched in fascination at what was taking place, unfazed by the fact that his friend thought that the girl in his lap was Ino. Standing, he moved so that he was behind her and kissed her neck, running talented fingers down her arms causing a tremor to rush up her spine. _"You're a devious little girl, aren't you."_ He whispered into her ear, his tongue darting out to trail up the shell of her ear, eliciting a whimper of delight from the girl.

"Chouji, man..." Shikamaru, called out to his friend, drawing him out of the kiss that he had been momentarily engrossed in. "You want her, right?"

"_...y-yes..."_

"Then we can share, I mean, haven't we done that since we were little anyways?"

Chouji's eyes widened, "Really?"

Shikamaru shrugged, sitting down on the barstool beside Chouji's and pulled Kagome out of Chouji's lap. She watched in curiosity as he let his hands roam down her waist and over her hips to the hem of her skirt where his hands connected with the smooth flesh offered to him. Drawing his hands up her legs, he brought her skirt up too before hooking his fingers over her black undergarments and pulling them down, letting them drop uselessly to the floor. "Chouji, you know...me and Ino haven't actually slept together..." He lifted the skirt once more before gripping her tightly and lifting her onto his lap, his lips touched her neck before he bared his teeth and bit down hard on her flesh, leaving behind a flesh wound that would probably take a few weeks to heal before disappearing from her neck. His tongue lapped up the blood that flowed from the neck injury. He brought his hands down and hooked them beneath her legs before drawing both up and spreading them for his friend.

"_Ah...!"_ Kagome blushed red at the position she was being posed in, she brought her hands down to cover herself up from Chouji's eyes which were staring in amazement and awe. "No, don't spread...my legs," She struggled to say as she drowned in embarrassment. She knew her brother was watching this too, which only aided in the high she felt and the shame in which she felt turned on.

"Come now..._Ino_..." Shikamaru whispered tauntingly, no longer allowing the incense to affect him as he nipped out the girls' ear. "Chouji, you can do whatever you feel like, she'll yield."

"Are you sure?" Chouji asked, despite the fact that his fingers were already trailing over the girls lower lips.

Kagome blushed deeply at the sudden invasion of fingers, heart racing, and body warming in temperature, all she could do was moan in pleasure as a tongue trailed over the knot of nerves known only as the clitoris. _'How humiliating!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Bankotsu watched from the other room with a certain blonde female watching beside him. She was on the floor, knees beneath her as she watched the three interact in a sexual act unlike any she'd ever witnessed. Though, judging by the blush on her cheeks, he'd wager she hadn't witnessed very many. However, even he was getting turned on by how Shikamaru had positioned his sister. He had to remind himself that this was business and at the moment, there was nothing he could do, lest the spell of the hallucinogen be disrupted.

Watching the girl next to him, he kneeled down beside her and let his hand drift to the short shorts she wore. In accordance to the girl, she had been given a card by the _tall old man_ at the pastry shop_ with the cute ass_; her words, not his. So it was his job to help her see reason to the acts in the other room, and to cloud her mind just enough that she desires what could be her in that situation. _"Does this excite you?"_ He asked in a velvety whisper, unbuttoning the shorts and slipping his hand inside to trail over the fabric which separated him from the flower below.

"_Mm, n-no!" _She moaned at the feel of his fingers caressing her, _"Stop...oh god, stop, please..."_ Her eyes watched her fiancé grip the girl in the other room as his friend proceeded to play with her below, his tongue lapping up the flowing juices of her nether blossom as she cried out in ecstasy. _"M-more..."_ She whispered, eyes glazing over in lust as she let herself get swallowed whole by the haze of hormones around her.

Bankotsu pushed her hard onto the ground, causing a gasp of surprise to escape her as he pulled her shorts off her and tossed them to the side, kissing her neck as his hands slipped below her shirt, he sucked against her flesh before pulling the shirt up and over her head, pulling down her bra with his other hand, he watched her breast spring out of their safe confines before latching onto one taut nipple, nipping, biting and pulling the pink bud, his left hand gripped her other breast and kneaded hard on the flesh mound, drawing out moans of pleasure as his right hand drifted below her under garments and a finger filtered inside her core.

'_Already soaked,'_ he could quite honestly say that he loved his job.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome cried out at the sudden intrusion of something that was not a finger or fingers. Moving back up against Shikamaru with the invasion of Chouji's own lower half, she couldn't stop herself from crying out in bliss as Chouji took her legs in a tight hold and started thrusting deep inside her. Shikamaru released his hold on her legs and moved them to her shirt which he was quick to pull off.

"Chouji, table!" He said, pointing towards the table behind his friend. He watched Chouji as he nodded and lifted Kagome onto the table before pushing her so that she fell back against the flat surface of the table. Her head lulled off the side of the table as Chouji continued to pound into her. Shikamaru joined them at the table as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free from his boxers, placing his erection close to her face, he watched her eyes as they searched his before she opened her mouth and took him in, bobbing her head with the rhythm provided by Chouji.

Moans of ecstasy sounded throughout the room with a vengeance unlike any she was used to. Her eyes met with her brothers as he took the blonde in the other room, unbeknownst to the two having their way with her.

"Ino!" Kagome felt Chouji pulse inside her before he pulled out and released his load across her stomach. Shikamaru let himself come inside her warm mouth as she took him all in, the salty taste of his semen seeped from the corners of her lips as she swallowed what she could before he pulled out and finished his own climax on her face.

'_...I need a shower...really...really bad...'_

Kagome was lifted off the table by the strong arms of Shikamaru who helped her stand, her legs were weak and she ended up collapsing against him. Chouji was leaning against the bar, not asleep, but certainly not wide awake, more like he was working on clearing his sex induced mind. _"Up..."_ Her voice was faint, but Shikamaru heard her.

"Where?"

"_..." _She pointed to the stairs and he made his way up the steps with her held close in his arms. Walking the distance, he noted three doors, _"That one,"_ She once more pointed.

He entered the first room and took note of a white Cockatoo and something else that was green and white and sleeping soundly on the post of what he assumed was her bed, as...it _was_ a bed, and a rather large one at that. He laid her down, accidently waking the sleeping bird and causing it to fly off towards the Cockatoo.

"_Troublesome~! Troublesome~! Beep!"_

Kagome glanced at the bird and made a _'shush'_ sound, catching the birds' attention and hushing it at the same time.

"_A little birdie..."_ He laughed quietly to himself as he tucked the raven haired beauty in.

**-x-x-x-**

Bankotsu stood up and pulled the blonde to her feet, pointing to the shower where she wandered into the back and quickly cleaned herself. He fixed his clothes and stared at the clothes littering the floor before walking inside to the counter and putting out the incense as Shikamaru walked back down the steps. "Where is she?" Bankotsu frowned at the thought of anyone touching Kagome under the pretense of touching _Kagome_.

"Upstairs, asleep," Shikamaru answered as he fixed himself up. "Chouji, stand up, we need to go."

"...hm? What about Ino?" Chouji asked, still recovering from the haze left behind by the incense.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Ino is─"

"Here,"

The two turned to see the blonde standing with neatly tied back hair, clean and dressed, ready to go.

Shikamaru stared in horror at his fiancé and watched the blonde walk up to him, stopping before him, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, pulling back, she smiled.

Bankotsu held out an envelope and grinned, "Kagome had strict orders for me to give this to you, Ino."

She took the envelope and opened it, inside was a letter, she read it silently to herself and smiled. _"Let's go home...Shika...Chouji..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru wasn't sure what the letter said, or just how long Ino had been there, or for that matter, if she had seen him with Kagome and Chouji...but...she seemed happy all the same. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything after what had happened.

"Ino..." Chouji was the first to speak up, "...you know, I really do love you."

Ino smiled, "I know, Chouji, and I love both you and Shikamaru...that's why...I'm calling off the wedding."

"...!" Shikamaru stared at her in confusion. Now, he wasn't upset, he didn't really want to get married, it's just, she had been pressuring him for the last year or so, and he finally got tired of listening to her and proposed...but what brought on the change of heart?

"I want us to be able to stay together without ties...and I would never want to heart one or the other."

"Che, troublesome woman," Shikamaru smirked, taking her hand he gave a light squeeze; Chouji took her other hand in his before the trio headed home.

**-x-x-x-**

_You can spend your life holding yourself back in fear of what those around you think about you, or live your life the way you feel most comfortable, the choice is yours, but whatever you choose, do it all the way, or not at all. _

_Living for the moment..._

_Laughing for all its worth..._

_Loving with all that you have..._

_~Kagome_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two is finished! -.-...now...hm, I think I'll write the next chapter to Sonokanashimi Kurushimi Wo, and yes, I spelt that on memory, I hope I got it right...~.~ It'd be lame if I spelt my own story wrong. Review guys!**


End file.
